1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a commode ventilation system for installation on a commode bowl which includes a housing having a portion extending interiorly of the bowl for air intake, together with a heating element in the housing for heating the air and neutralizing odors therein for discharging purified and deodorized air into the bathroom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously patented devices for ventilating commode bowls, and the like, usually have included a discharge communicated with a vent stack or pipe for discharge of air with odors entrained therein to the outside atmosphere or to an area remote from the bathroom, so that the objectionable odors will be removed from the commode bowl. Such devices are usually rather cumbersome, unsightly and frequently require modification of the bathroom wall structure or special attachment facilities for supporting the device in association with the commode. Examplary developments in this field of endeavor are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,100,962 -- Nov. 30, 1937, 2,326,957 -- Aug. 17, 1943, 2,747,201 -- May 29, 1958, 2,846,696 -- Aug. 12, 1958, 3,059,244 -- Oct. 23, 1962.